God of War
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had been the last of his fallen Kingdom, gaining two brothers and learning their language swiftly. Being older, he met with some soldiers in time of war, but he had to retrieve medicine. Things may have gone badly, but the God of Fate always has things set out for him and the Goddess of Love isn't too far behind. Oneshot! Enjoy!


**A/N:: I have been working on this since forever, like I don't remember when I even started it and I got stuck for a little while, but here we go! Sort of like an Egyptian vibe to it, like deserts and stuff.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A few notes for dialogue as each area carries different languages:**

"blahblah blah." - Raftish (Raftel)

" **blah blah.** " - Grandian (Grand Line)

" _blah blah bla._ " - Loguvian (Loguetown)

"blah la blah." - Redian (Red Line)

* * *

 **God of War**

Travelling over this land, it's hot and dry while the sun beats down on you. I never minded it much, but how things are these days I couldn't help but to worry. I may be over the vast of a desert, but anywhere over rocky ledges or around dunes could be an army force. My camel made a noise as we trailed through the sand and I made sure to cover myself properly while eyes stayed peeled.

I travelled far this time because one of my brothers, Sabo, is recovering from a major injury and we were running low on medicine, the local town nearby of our home not being able to have any more since we bought them out and the war prevented any more trade from where the medicine comes from. Our youngest brother, Luffy, stayed at the home to help since we don't want anything to happen to Sabo while I am gone. So, Luffy did all the hunting in the forest near our home.

Speaking of forest, I missed those leafy greens and couldn't wait to see it all again. It was a crazy stark difference as we lived in the between of the desert and forest. Our hut resting out under a grand tree for partial shade, but enough sun light and perfect land to grow our own food.

"-!" A shouting is heard in a language I vaguely knew and recognized it of someone from Raftel since the town near our home speaks mainly from there. Ignoring it for now, I continued with a noise to the camel as I pet the animal. "-! Traveler!" This small curse left me as I noticed it had to be towards me and that had me slow as I glanced off to the side to notice a few soldiers holding up weapons, but lowered them slightly.

"-?" This frown was on me, wishing I knew what they were saying—Sabo would scold me for getting in this situation when I could have learned sooner—and I just hoped I could use the few words to leave.

"Travel home." I spoke out in their tongue just barely as they were close enough that I only had to slightly raise my tone.

"Travel home? -?" I sat there with a searching gaze in those amber eyes and felt nervous.

"Home." I merely spoke again while pointing forward and hoped he would just let me go. The one with amber eyes seemed to be the type of leader as the other two gazed at him in questioning on probably what to do. It made me nervous as they began talking and from the few words I knew they mentioned him as a type of higher officer position.

"-?" A finger pointed to my bag hanging to my side and I was careful since my other side had a saber and dagger covered by my cloaks.

"Medicine." I spoke, trying to be smooth in accent and made a metal note to try harder on learning other languages for I only knew two, not that it's hard for me too—I was just being lazy about it.

One of the languages I knew wasn't even used anymore besides a low few percentage and my brothers had to learn it to speak with it to understand me—well, sort of for Luffy. Which in turn I learned their language since mine was from a kingdom that had fallen when I was of one and the people who watched over me knew of the language—Loguvian. I met Sabo first and he was stunned that I only knew of that language and attentively studied to get us on the same language. Though it was partially hard since only I held the last of the kingdom's history, the Grandians burning all evidence they could and most citizens didn't survive the awful slaughter that was ordered of the place. Luffy came later and, at the time, I was still learning of his language so he decided to partake in the double language lessons—though he completely forgets of my native tongue.

"Medicine? -?"

"Brother." I simply said these words, running out of words for his language and wished that Sabo was with me or at least gave me a book of sorts—or that I needed to kick my ass for not learning it sooner since it has been years since the town had been taken over by Raftel.

"-brother?" The questioning gaze was there and I wasn't sure on what he asked making me purse lips as I know he could hardly see my shadowed face.

I hoped he wouldn't see me anyways as I have been told I resemble the old kingdom's family and that would be the truth. I am the son of Gold Roger of former Loguetown, but had been taken over by Grand Line and now Raftel has rule over it. In a way, I was happy that Raftel took it as they were taking it from the army of the Grandians. It is unclear on their true standing with the old King, but I knew that the King of Raftel had some connection with my father. There was another problem, though, with me being from the old kingdom and that was because of not only who I am, but what I carry within in my being that is rare.

"Brother." I spoke out once more as I was hoping he would let me go and this look of guard seemed to heighten. My hands moved the reigns as the silence followed and I turned away as I began on.

" **What are your intentions?** " The question came out clear as day and I stiffened while continuing as if I have never heard of the language. The sound of swords coming out had me gripping reigns with a grimace and I turned to view them.

" **My brother is sick! I am taking him medicine!** " I shouted up as I viewed them, shock on their faces, and I quickly had the camel moving as they hollered.

" **Stop! You are of Raftel territory, you dog!** " A grimace was on my face and I merely had the camel move to get away before I felt the sharp pain in my back near the shoulder.

This holler left me as I gripped to my shoulder and leaned forward with a heavy breath as it hurt. They shouted warnings before another arrow sunk into my side along my back more and I let fingers grip on the reigns as I continued to the dune to go over to the other side. It would take them a while to travel up it and I let the camel continue to carry me along the sand. Pain spiked through my body as we made it a distance and, at some point, I had glanced back to notice them nowhere in sight, probably letting me go.

An oasis was in sight, knowing of it in my path of travels and not just a mirage. I slowed as I noticed a man in cloaks by the water, but only glanced for a second before going back to what he was doing in filling up a water skin. He must not have noticed the arrows and I moved to the side before the camel laid down so I could slip off. Heavy breaths left me as I slowly pushed myself up and let out a whimper as I reached for one of the arrows, the one near my shoulder.

Pulling it out, a wince left me and I carefully moved to the pack of my camel to search through for herbs to clot the bleeding. I heal faster than most people, knowing this wound would be gone within the day, and I merely clotted so my clothes won't get any dirtier than they are. Small curses left me, careful on not setting a curse _on_ them. It wasn't like they attacked on command, they tried checking first, but at the time of meeting Sabo and Luffy is when Grand Line had control over the area so I only knew of that language.

Plus, placing a curse is unjust for men trying to protect themselves and their families. I could easily curse someone for bad luck in a war and learned that when I set a curse on the nobles that were in the town Sabo was a part of. They all fled after being attacked and I saved Sabo from them, putting him in my good graces.

Once getting the second arrow out and rubbing the herb on, I sighed out in relief and let myself relax against the camel. The animal made a noise as it let its head go to drink up and I closed eyes to rest. The sound of the water and drinking of the animal helped soothe me. Then I noticed the presence getting closer and I shifted while putting a hand to my camel and peered over the animal to see the man stop with hands up. It was hard to see his looks as he was covered, but hands appear to be creamy and that of a noble. There was no way he could be, though, as he held a saber on his hip and he seemed to stand firm.

"-?" A mental curse left me on running into so many Raftish men and I kept myself steady with hands on top of the camel. " **Grandian?** " My hands gripped the camel as I shifted carefully to have my mouth more freely.

" **I only wish to go home to my brothers.** " I firmly state while showing that I wasn't a threat, but would be if necessary.

" **Home? Where?** " The tone isn't with the accent as mine is, but he spoke it fluently enough to almost be mistaken as that of a Grandian.

" **It's of Raftel territory.** " The words left me as to clarify that I was only mentioning that with a watchful eye and cringed from the pain throbbing.

" **Are your wounds serious?** " The question came out evenly as he still held hands out to show he meant no threat and I viewed him carefully.

" **No, it will be fine for the trip home.** " I comment, relaxing just a bit and he had tilted his head underneath the hood as I notice it shift.

" **Who attacked you?** "

" **Raftish soldiers,** " the words left me and I waved a hand lightly, " **but it is expected as I know little Raftish and they merely want to protect their people from Grandians.** " I mention, holding nothing to the soldiers and then my camel made a noise. My hand moved to rub along its neck before giving a last look to the stranger and moved to fill my water skin, still having a view of the other who put hands down and looking towards the side on where I had come from.

" **What did he look like?** " The question surprised me as I flickered eyes over and then shifted my head to view him more.

" **I assume a type of commander with amber eyes, he meant well enough. You should be fine since you seem to speak Raftish.** " I comment and took a drink of my water before topping it off and closing it. Preparing my camel, I made a noise and it made a noise back to me. A sigh left me as I moved closer to its ear as the camel eyed me. " _Stand,_ " the old language rolled from my tongue in a whisper and caused the camel to shift since it enjoyed hearing Loguvian. I moved to get on its back since it waited for me to do so. It swiftly stood as I gave a soft praise as I held the reigns. The other man watched me as I could partially tell he had light eyes as he gazed up more into the light, but I still could not distinguish color. " **Safe travels.** " I spoke firmly with a clicking tongue as I directed the camel that made a noise and I pat to the hump.

" **Wait,** " that had me pull lightly on the reigns and the camel shifted so I could view the man properly as he places a hand to his chest with a slight bow. " **I apologize for my brother's actions.** " That had me stiffen as I stared in shock and swallowed thickly.

" **Unnecessary in a time of war. As I said, he is protecting people close to him and I know of Grandian only.** " I comment and he raised with his head tilted and a low noise was there.

" **You are very honorable. My name is Marco and if you have problems crossing—I insist you take this.** " A hand pulled out a medallion of sorts and I viewed in confusion before he flicked it towards me. I easily caught it and raised it to view the piece that had a symbol of a rising phoenix with the insignia of the royal family. That had me snap my head to him in shock as I had heard the commanders were of royal family, but this one is a specialized symbol for the first commander—the first _prince_.

" **This is too much.** " I comment almost hoarsely as if the medallion burned my hand and he shook his head while the hood shifted and blue eyes gleamed to me.

" **I am good at judging someone's character and you are an honest man. It's the least I can do to help with any future travels.** " Shock was still on me as I looked to the medallion and soon gripped it into my hand fully with my head bowed.

" **Thank you.** " I mention respectfully and raised back up to notice him show of a smile.

" **Safe travels home.** " A nod left me as I spoke that out once more as well and headed back to my home, holding the medallion as I gazed upon it through my travels back with a thundering in my chest.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

My brothers were shocked when I showed them the medallion and how Marco apologized for his brother though it was unnecessary. We talked of the war a little and it was a few months that went about our lives as usual. The closest town is around a two hour _walk_ through part of the jungle as it was on the outskirts and inside the jungle rests our 'guardian' big sister Dadan and her brothers. Sabo healed from his wounds fully and I was glad of seeing that.

We talked of travelling out again to another city to get better supplies, but we delayed it for a while longer as we made some extra gold for the bounties in the town for certain animals. It was our means of not having to show ourselves and could get gold with no questions asked. They were used to us by then and we made sure not to go when soldiers were in the area. The citizens knew we were somehow associated with the jungle bandits and merely left us alone, accepting to an extent.

"Here, hunter." The man spoke and I was widening my language barrier, picking up more easily on languages.

"Thank you." I spoke smoothly, thankful of my brother assisting on me widening my horizon.

Sabo had been surprised at first since the older you get it is harder to learn a language, taking more time and he expected that with us being twenty-two. Then again, he thinks it has something to do with what I am and how it probably picks up on dialect and languages easily. Sabo was mentioning of learning Redian next and already somewhat was preparing himself, the language close to Grandian but off somewhat.

I bid the trader a farewell and began moving through the market. The coin purse was hidden in my pockets so no one could pick it from me—not that anyone would dare. It was busy as usual and then I heard a holler in the area. This rumbustious laugh was in the air and I cursed lightly on what my youngest brother could have done. When the shouts were of _soldiers_ , I quickly moved and shortcut through buildings to see him running along with a hooting laugh as I recognized the soldiers behind him. I moved and grabbed my brother by the neck to quickly stop him.

" **What did you do?** "

" **They are funny! I only asked to see their swords!** " A sigh left me, my brother isn't fluent in Raftish _at all_. If anything, I don't think he would ever know of another language since he has a really hard time with mine from childhood.

"You!" I paused to look up quickly and noticed the amber eyed man staring in shock. My hand moved my brother as I bowed his head and I did as well.

"I do apologize of my brother. He is very… unethical…? Of his ways and does not know of Raftish." I raised back as I held my brother in place and the man looked in surprise on my tongue speaking of something I had not known months back.

"You are from here in Foosha?" That was the name picked out after Loguetown fell whilst people building near the main palace and I merely nodded my head.

"Yes," I merely stated as I hadn't wanted to reveal that we were not from in the town itself.

" **Whoa, Ace! You know soldiers?! Cool! Ask them if I can see their sabers!** " Luffy was chirping, noticing the friendlier atmosphere, and I locked an arm around his neck with a few hushes in Grandian.

"My brother met with you…" The man began as he gave an apologetic look and I tilted my head as I knew he still couldn't really see of my face, the veil hanging more closely beneath the hood. "I apologize for my rash actions, things have been rather unsettling."

"As I told him, you were only in protection of your men." A smile showed on him as I accepted his apology, somewhat, and he waved a hand out to some others who stood down and began moving away.

"You know of Raftish?"

"I have been learning and was still vaguely aware when we had a run in. **Luffy, go take this to Sabo and stay home until I return.** " I noticed my antsy brother who soon took the bag with a nod and grin while I patted his head as it was exposed.

Though we have similar aspects, he still had features being different than that of a full blood Loguvian. Luffy's hair is of burnt brown and eyes of molten chocolates whilst features were a bit sharper. While I have dark hair and eyes with a softer appearance and carry freckles, something rare to come by anyone. I was known to be what a full blooded Loguvian looked like—though that is a bit of an iffy to say—and he had it partially, which is not _too_ uncommon. People of similar facial features as mine along with dark hair and eyes could be linked, but I wonder if anyone truly remembered the old kingdom or not. Except my mother, she had fair skin with light hair as she had always been like that and I only gained my freckles from her.

" **See you at home, Ace!** " He cheered while running off and this sigh left me with a shake of my head as I crossed arms.

"You are a great guy," I noticed the man speak while grinning and it seemed like everyone was back to being lively as we were friendly. "My name is Thatch."

"Mine is of Ace." A light laugh him as I gave him a look of questioning, but he waved his hand.

"Mine is Ace?" He questioned and I realized I had added an extra word and pursed lips as he chuckled. "You are doing better than most I have seen learning a new language in such a short amount of time."

"Thank you." I took the compliment and he tilted his head with a look.

"You don't look of Grandian, though, so I am a little surprised."

"Mixed blood." I merely commented and this nod of understanding was there. "I appreciate you not slashing my brother up." A laugh left him as I chuckled lightly with him, glad to know he saw my humor.

"Well, he seemed harmless anyways, very chipper. I just wanted to ask him a few things with my translator."

"You do not know Grandian?" I asked a little shocked, though I knew he was not the one shouting to me that day.

"No, I have a few brothers who know of it, including Marco, but the rest of us rely on translators." A nod of understanding left me on hearing that as he soon seemed to remember something. "I assume you got the medicine to your brother?"

"My other brother, yes." I comment and this relieved look was on him, making me chuckle lightly. "I should let you leave upon duties." A smile was there of humor and I figured I said something wrong, but he did not correct me this time.

"It was good to formally meet you, Ace." I nodded my head and he did a small curt bow. "Some other time then."

"Yes, to you as well, Tach." For a second we went back and forth to pronounce his name and he laughed lightly as it took my third try. We bid each farewell officially and I left back to my home.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" **The town is on fire!** " Sabo had burst the door open and Luffy jumped up with me as we stepped out to see the blaze through the jungle from this distance. The fire was that bad and we quickly moved with weapons ready to go help. It hadn't taken us long, half the time at our speed and came across soldiers of Grand Line slashing at citizens or of Raftel soldiers.

" **Protect the Raftish!** " I mention and they both nodded while moving to begin helping citizens run for the jungle.

People knew that though the bandits are there, they would not mess with them on these matters as Dadan knew they would leave once things calmed. If anything, they would possibly help if not already from the forest alone. Moving through the area, flames seeming to wane away from me in favor as I found a Grandian to stab my dagger into his collarbone with a sharp look.

" _May your men torturing these poor citizens and soldiers be of loss._ " The old language flickered from my tongue and his eyes widened as I thrummed in power.

My saber came up over my other arm as I soon sliced through his neck and let his body fall to the ground. The aura around everything shifted in a dangerous loom, promising death of the Grandian soldiers. I quickly moved to slice more down, not being stopped and I soon heard a holler of a name. It was strikingly familiar and I moved to see the commander injured whilst holding back another's saber and protecting one of his injured soldiers. I whistled loudly while spinning my dagger and the Grandian soldier turned to face his head my way as I threw the dagger. It stuck in his forehead as he soon fell to the ground with a loud clatter of his weapon following.

"Ace! What are you doing here?!" Thatch hollered as he grabbed to his arm and I moved quickly to him while noticing his man. Putting my saber to between teeth along the back of the blade, I used hands to pat around my body before pulling off the under veil of cloth.

"Here, for your man." I handed it over with a muffled voice as he nodded before moving to his man to tie a makeshift bandage around his leg.

I retrieved my dagger from the enemy soldier and flicked it out before grasping the hilt of the saber to spin around and reflect three arrows. Feet shifted along the hard ground towards the Grandian solider coming at me. My blade met with his, slashing at one another with full intent to kill the other and my curse was working as he was questioning his lack of coordination. I was skilled in fighting, but the curses will cause a fault if need be. Jumping back a few feet, I leaned to the side before sweeping my blade up from my distance, but my energy pulsed as a wind for the slash was there to then go across his chest effortlessly.

Light pants left me as I heard shifting and noticed Thatch moving his man from part of the market plaza. A small cloth was wrapped around his arm to cover his own wound and I moved along with them as weapons are steady out. One of my brothers came tumbling out of a building, swiftly turning to block a blade and then cut the man down. Green eyes found me as I inclined my body and he noticed while moving to me.

"The north and east cleared of citizens and Luffy is handling a few from south so the path should be cleared."

"Good, the Grandians won't last long anyways." Eyebrows raised and I sneered with weapons shifting out lightly. "They deserve every bit of death for what they did to the innocent."

"I do not question your decision." He remarked before viewing over as I soon glanced to notice Thatch giving a curious look and I shook my head.

"Our path should be clear ahead, my other brother that you met is dealing with the rest." A nod is there as I began helping to lead them with Sabo following behind as an extra guard and picked up some other Raftish soldiers. They were in the desert area regrouping as I notice Luffy out there chattering with some soldiers who were smiling with shakes of theirs heads.

"Lu!" Sabo hollered to get the boy's attention and others notice as they came to help with injured. I sheathed weapons as Luffy bounded over then he stood before us and gave a serious look.

" **A few men have been recovered of theirs, but I notice their lack of skill shortly after we arrived.** " He mentioned with a look to me and this nod left me to give him the answer making him smile. " **They are good, I can tell.** " That had me chuckle with Sabo laughing lightly and I notice a man with light hair moving to us and then I recognized his face and those gleaming blue eyes.

"Marco, you are here!" I mention in surprise and eyebrows shifted as he hadn't been expecting the words.

"And you have learned Raftish."

"It seemed fit to do after the occurrence." I comment while Luffy looked confused and Sabo gave a questioning eyebrow.

"You are the one to give our brother the medallion?" Sabo questioned as Luffy whined out in Grandian and I bantered back with him lightly.

"Yes," Marco mentioned with an amused look on his face.

"We appreciate such a gift, it helped us when we travelled recently." A nod left Marco in understanding before he flickered eyes over us.

" **Thank you three for helping us and the citizens.** " He spoke in Grandian so Luffy could understand, seeming to realize that our younger brother only knew of one language.

" **Of course,** " Sabo began and was tilting his head lightly. " **You could say that your men were blessed by the god of war himself.** " Eyes flickered to me as I gave a harsh look and made a fake laugh so he could chuckle.

" **Funny, Sabo. You should stop with those jokes, I was like ten.** "

" **It's still amusing.** " Sabo spoke light-heartedly as he knew the truth of his statement as I _am_ the God of War.

The blood flowing through me is that of a deity, but I just don't completely look the part. I am human, but also that of a god and knew my mother is the Goddess of Love and my father the God of Fate. So, in a way, I am of human form, but know that I carry that of a godlike form when wanting to activate all my powers. When my parents were 'killed' they let the man have their human forms and were able to pull their souls away from them before they could fully be destroyed. That is what happened with me, the previous God of War was shattered and so they were tasked with bringing me into the world whilst the leader of Grand Line tried to stop such thing, but is unaware of me as far as I know.

My parents merely went to Skypiea to rest once slipping away—having a type of time limit before they could take on their human forms again—and merely viewed over me as I lived life, seeing certain things change amongst the days. My father did flicker my fate, but mostly let me do as I wish unless on the verge of death. Luckily, he also loved my sworn brothers as Sabo _should_ have died, but I noticed a shift in everything that showed Sabo to have a higher survival. I could never thank my parents enough for what they do for me and wondered how they were among Skypiea. If I were to ever pull away from my human form I would see Skypiea for the first time as the new God of War, which this also means my powers are still a bit raw.

" **Shove it, Sabo.** " I gave a scowl and he chuckled with a grin while I notice a look in Marco's eyes. " **Long story including wild mushrooms.** " I merely mention as a cover story, like _usual_ , making me want to throttle Sabo for having to even come up with such a story.

" **You guys had all the fun without me!** " Luffy complained and we laughed at that before Thatch was approaching.

"We lost six, but luckily these three helped with a lot of them from turning into a higher number." We mentioned of it not being a big deal before he grinned and laughed. "So modest! Why didn't we see you sooner?" I looked to my brothers as Luffy shrugged with a finger picking at an ear—not knowing of what is being said—and Sabo sighed at our brother's antics.

"We do not live within the town, we live some ways off on the other side of the jungle." I comment with a thumb pointing over my shoulder towards the town on fire that some of their soldiers were trying to fight the fires down.

"The other side? You travel the jungle frequently?"

"Of course, we know of the bandits. They are quite friendly actually." I comment without a faze going over me and they were both surprised before someone shouted for a commander. Thatch excused himself with a pat to my shoulder and grin.

"Thanks again!" He left with a bright grin and was talking to some of his soldiers who whined at his antics, making me snort.

"It seems impossible to thank you three with anything proper." Marco mentioned and I chuckled lightly at that whilst Sabo explained to Luffy what he said.

" **I wanna see Raftel!** " That bold claim had me looking to my brother who was grinning with his _look_ of innocence there towards Marco who was surprised.

" **You have never been to Raftel?** "

" **He only knows Grandian…** " I reminded him and this hum left him in understanding before smiling with a look to Luffy.

" **I can do that.** "

" **Yahoo!** " Luffy cheered with hops around in excitement and I sighed out in exasperation as he hugged me with his hops. My clothes were shifted around before I scowled with a scolding for being too hyper, making him laugh as I ran a hand through my hair.

" **You are too damn hyper, calm down!** " I told him once more as he shifted to look to Thatch who called his name, learning it through us calling him it. My brother ran over to shoot off on words, the translator next to Thatch trying to keep up on the words and that had me laugh. "Sabo, please go wrangle him so we can prepare our things."

"No problem." Sabo smiled while chuckling as he moved to our brother and I let out a sigh.

"So, troublesome…" I comment lightly and looked to Marco who was looking to me in curiosity. "Hm?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone is all." I realized by his words that my hood was down and I cleared my throat lightly.

"Anyways, when would you like for us to come to the city? Luffy won't hold off long enough to wait if anything." A smile is there as Marco looked towards my brothers, who were talking lively and Sabo seeming to pull at Luffy's ear.

"You would be travelling with me and a few others with the injured, but the others are staying to help with the citizens." A nod of understanding left me as I viewed at his blue eyes that gleamed to me and this feeling stirred within my stomach. "So, be here once you are prepared and we leave once we have everyone situated and ready to go."

"We can help as much is needed when we come back." I comment while Sabo was dragging Luffy back over and I noticed Marco smiling towards me.

"Very well, **we will see you all here once you are done packing.** " He continued for Luffy to hear and my youngest brother spurred up before beginning to drag off Sabo.

" **Oi! Don't leave me, damn it!** " I hollered after them and groaned while looking to Marco as he was chuckling. **"Until later!"** I mention before running after them with a flurry of curses and caught up well enough to ruffle Luffy's hair with a grin.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We have all wanted to go to Raftel, but never could because it wouldn't be right not to bring Luffy. You need to know Raftish so no one took you as suspicious and I never wanted my brother getting hurt especially since he wouldn't keep quiet. The war was a hard time and I knew that Raftel had their personal problems with anyone who spoke with Grandian. Luffy just has a real hard time learning another language, but we do keep trying to tell him how to speak in Raftish.

" **Whoa! This is so cool!** " Luffy cheered from his camel as he stared in awe, people glancing our way, but then noticed we were with the soldiers and merely smiled. My brother held a pure innocence around him as he bounced lightly with eyes going everywhere with that childlike excitement.

The city is bustling as we rode through with no problems as people moved and the soldiers who knew of some Grandian chattered lively to my brother and Sabo was in a discussion with a couple of the others. I rode next to Marco as he kept a pleasant atmosphere whilst strolling through the city and I gazed around from under my hood. It was more beautiful than I had expected and the large city expanded farther around and we had already made our way closer to the palace. That place was grand as well and I couldn't help but feel a thrill in me as I gazed upon the building.

 _Father, I can understand how you felt now._ I remember the journal of my father and mother explaining events that happened and I have read them over a hundred times at least. It was like a bed time story for me ever since I could start reading and I put a hand towards my collarbone where my necklace resides with engravings on the silver locket withholding a small piece of parchment. On the inside of the parchment is of those words I hear in my dreams.

' _I love you'_

It always made me appreciate my parents who never stood down from their enemies, especially my mother. I had read so many stories in their journals and my mother is a firecracker, giving my father a run for his gold. Part of me wished that they hadn't 'died', but I knew if anything persisted they could descend. That, of course, can get them in trouble with the higher up man, but my mother used to note that he had a soft spot for each of the gods and goddesses.

"It seems my father could not wait," the words had me focusing more as I notice Marco looking ahead and there _he_ stood. Whitebeard with a big grin under that white moustache and standing tall with merely some pants on and a cloth lazily over a shoulder. It reminded me of what I have been told of what gods and goddesses look like in Skypiea, except only in white and not the assortment of colors that dawned the man in front of me.

"My son!" The man bellows with arms out and letting out a chuckle as I noticed his body shifting, but there was a small rumble faintly in the air.

"I am home, Pops." The nickname for his father was interesting, not expecting a King to be called anything else but that or father. A camel moved up next to mine as I noticed my little brother grinning with his mouth soon opening.

" **Cool! You have a banana mustache!** " I smacked him over the head and he laughed out as I soon pulled his cheek.

" **Lu! Manners!** " I scolded while pulling him close with my other hand moving to jab a finger into his shaking frame. Our camels had stopped as he were some distance away and the king laughed loudly.

" **You have brought visitors!** " I wasn't too surprised that he knew the language, but wasn't expecting that comment as we soon got from our camels and Sabo joined us with a short scold to our little brother.

" **These three helped us in saving Foosha and saving our men from the Grandian forces.** " I noticed some guards looking to us in weary, not seeming to understand the language and being nervous of it. We moved up just a couple steps behind of where Marco stood as he explained and Sabo began to bow as did I. My hand shot out to grab Luffy by the collar to have him do the same before we raised back up.

" **I thank you for doing such thing. Do you live in Foosha?** " Whitebeard responded and gave an inquiry, seeming to be purely curious.

" **Yes, along the outer skirts.** " I simply explained and he nodded while glancing to my bouncing little brother.

" **You are quite a ball of energy, guararara!** " The king chuckled with a grin and Luffy started to actually hop around with arms waving.

" **I have always wanted to see Raftel! It looks awesome! It's going to take a while to explore!** " He was cheering in excitement and I sighed out in exasperation before I noticed two others approaching from the side.

" **We could show you around, if you wish?** " This man asked, being larger in size and stern in stature, and the male next to him nodded with a smile.

" **What?! Really?! Ace! Ace! Sabo! Sabo! Can I go?!** " Eyes found us as he practically shook us and I complained before grabbing his shoulders. I gave a stern look and there was this pursed face before it seemed to click. " **Oh! I remember now!** " Turning quickly, he looked to Whitebeard and was beaming with a grin before waving arms out excitedly. " **My name is Luffy! Nice to meet you, banana mustache man!** " My hand slapped to my face as Sabo groaned, but the king merely laughed out while holding a hand out towards to the two who offered to let my brother explore.

" **I am Jozu and this is Curiel.** " The larger man introduced and the other nodded in greeting.

" **They will bring you back for something to eat whenever.** " A fierce nod left Luffy as Whitebeard explained and I grabbed my brother by the ear to look at him in the eye.

" **Listen to Jozu and Curiel. No questions asked. We are privileged to be here, don't try to run the show like you desperately try at home.** "

" **Yes, yes!** " I let him go reluctantly before he beelined for the other two who greeted him before Luffy was asking to ride Jozu's shoulders. The man didn't seem to mind and they were off. " **Bye, Ace! Sabo! See you later!** " A sigh left me and Sabo looked like he was exhausted already in thought of his trouble.

"This is Ace and Sabo, respectively." Marco explained while he had his hand to us, moving closer.

"You both know Raftish?" Whitebeard asked while giving nothing but a light atmosphere, not what I had expected from a king—though I have heard good things about him.

"Yes, our little brother has a hard time understanding other languages." Sabo explained and I nodded in agreement as I still had my hood on as Sabo had already pushed his back to show those golden locks.

"Please follow me." Whitebeard mentioned after understanding about Luffy. He turned for the palace and Marco smiled to me before following.

We both did as well and were gazing around in amazement, never seeing a palace before. I carefully slid my hood down as I viewed upon the marble and we found a seating area, large to home almost up to twenty-five sitting down. We went to the far end where handmaids placed cushions around the low setting table on the opposite side of a large seat. I assumed that belonged to the king and we found the area. I sat while noticing handmaids coming up to take off my shoes and I looked to Sabo, who was just as surprised as me.

After they removed our shoes to place them to the side, I moved to rest in the cushions, situating some. Marco was to my right lounging on his side whilst he watched me in amusement and I showed pursed lips of a pout. That had him chuckling and I felt cheeks flush lightly at the way his face seemed to light up. Looking away, not wanting to be caught staring too long, a handmaid distracted me enough to hand me a goblet. I politely thanked her as I took a tentative drink, tasting red grapes and assumed it to be wine of sorts, but not strong in liquor.

"Tell me about yourselves!" Whitebeard mentioned and I thought for a moment as I noticed Sabo actually closing up for once, though he is the usual smooth one.

"Tell us of the jungle bandits." Marco prompted and I thanked him within my mind as I smiled to begin on about Dadan.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We were offered to stay in the palace and mentioned of being fine with one room since we were used to such things. The family was introduced, with the exception of Thatch and two others not here, and we enjoyed our time. Staying for a couple days had Luffy almost finished with his explorations that everyone thought was amusing. Marco took me around the city as well, showing what he could without being everything and Sabo had gone with Vista for more historical facts to be spoken.

Today, we finished wandering and I went to the bathhouse as I remembered the first day. It was an amazing thing, warm water in a type of oasis? Breathtaking. This time was different, though, as I wasn't bathing with my brothers. Instead, Marco joined me since he noted out loud that no one usually bathed at this time since it was midday. Handmaids tried helping us, though, I pulled away as they tried to touch me again and gave a look to back off. They understood and let me get undressed and soon in by myself. I wasn't used to someone catering to me, so it was an odd thing to be waited on and not have to do something yourself.

"Leave us be." Marco mentioned to the lingering handmaids, them giving curious gazes before nodding and then leaving as I sat with a breath leaving me. "If they were making you uncomfortable just tell me."

"They are just doing their work…" The words left me as I understood why they were such a way and began rubbing the water along an arm and then cupped some to my shoulder.

"That's beautiful craftsman." I flickered eyes to blue and then shifted to look down with a hand to my locket as a design was carved into it. The design is of two mystical mermaids looking to be holding onto the chain attached, something to do with my father and finding the sea interesting though it is far from us.

"Thank you," I mention softly before going back to splashing water on me.

" _Two maidens of the sea holding onto a man's heart for the hope of his soul._ " My body froze as I flickered eyes up, noticing as he was smiling in knowing. " _That is what Roger used to speak of._ "

" _You knew of Roger?_ " A look of relief seemed to wash over him as I spoke out the language as well and he shifts in the water to come sit next to me.

" _Pops used to invite him over to have a fight with him and drink until the sun came to rise._ " He explained and I was surprised with a look to him and then a sigh left him in slight annoyance. " _Handling two drunks is not exactly that fun._ " He comments and I laughed while shifting to gaze to him expectantly.

" _My mother?_ " I wondered and he smiled at that before fingers lined along one of my cheeks.

" _A firecracker._ " A chuckle left me on hearing that before noticing blue eyes seem to glimmer to me. " _Your mother is meddling it seems._ "

" _Hm? What do you mean?_ " I ask in curiosity and he chuckles while shifting as he looks to me.

" _I am aware of your father and mother being of fate and love._ " A bit of surprise was through me before nodding in understanding, but still felt confused. Blue eyes flickered down to the side at the water before back up with a hand cupping my face and then I was pulled forward. Lips found mine, heat searing through my body and I felt giddy as he pulled away. My hand found my lips as I knew my cheeks were flaring red and he chortled while giving a look. " _Though the meddling is unnecessary, I liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you at the oasis._ " That had my heart fluttering in my chest and I swallowed while feeling like I am about to burst.

" _That's a strong claim._ " I spoke out more softly than intended as I eyed in slight confusion, but was in no way denying the rapid thundering in my veins.

" _That I hold to my heart,_ " he spoke just as softly and one of his hands grasped mine to lower it. I tilted lightly as he came closer and I watched him as he paused before me. Blue eyes flared to me and this shaky breath filled me as I shifted lightly to soon have lips on his.

"Oh goodness," I heard a female voice and snapped away with a heat flaring over my cheeks as I faced the water. "I didn't mean to interrupt such a moment, should I come back?"

"You pick awful times to come bathe, Izo." The woman chuckled after Marco claimed that and I couldn't face either of them. "Just give us a minute."

"Don't dirty the water, please." She practically singed that out in amusement and I covered my face in embarrassment. After she was gone, Marco moved to have my head turned to face him and I couldn't get the blush off me.

"Ace," he spoke my name as I felt my body thrumming in delight at it, "can I delve with you?" That had my body fill with so much heat and I swallowed while staring in search. Those blue eyes were serious on the passion they held and I couldn't stop myself from nodding. A smile showed, something so genuine that it made my heart race even more and he shifted. "Just follow me, okay?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"M-Marco," I whimpered as the pressure hurt, but I was also practically melting at the searing lips along my neck and I had my head thrown back.

"Just relax…" The whisper is there, and I gasped out as he pressed more into my body and my being pulsed in delight. I felt on fire as I grip to his back and breathed out heavily with legs lightly trembling. A pause lingers as I felt his body resting against me and I took in shaky breaths as he pulled back to begin kissing me chastely. "I want you to feel nothing, but good…" He whispered with a look of desire in those blue eyes and I gripped to him.

A stiff nod left me as I soon closed eyes as he pulled a bit away before pressing back in. I groaned at the feel and lips kissed at my cheek as I trembled lightly. Labored breaths were still there as he began to rock into my body and it was an odd sensation. It wasn't unwelcoming, not when it's Marco, but it still felt weird and I tried to get used to it. I felt the swirl in me stemming as I adjusted to his size and then he gripped hips lightly with a press in again, but it was different.

" _A-Aah!_ " I moaned out at the feel and I moved my hand to cover my mouth with embarrassment.

Marco was looking to me in surprise before shifting my hand away as he had it to the side and into the bed as he began moving against that spot more. It shot pleasure through me as I moaned desperately for more of the feel and looked half-lidded up at him. A moan left him as he viewed me and soon gripped my hand and hip to start a mild rhythm. I gasped with moans and my other hand was gripping at his hand on my hip. My body arched as I let small cries leave me in pure ecstasy of the sensations blinding me.

Legs shifted against him as I let myself meet him with rolls of my hips and he was moaning lowly above me as I couldn't stop my vocals. It felt so amazing and I noticed the coiling in my groin. I gripped to his hands with my body jerking and felt myself snap with a cry of release. A gasping breath left him as he continued to rock into me before stopping with a sharp snap of hips and moaning lowly. A small grind was there as he relaxed and I melted into the bed with heavy pants as I closed eyes in exhaustion. The hand on my hip moved as he shifted me by the chin and then lips were to mine.

" _No matter where you are, you will always be mine, Ace._ " A hand was placed to my chest as he hovered over me and I moved a hand to cup along his face. This breath left him as I stared to him and a groan left him with eyes closing for a moment. " _Which are you?_ "

" _War._ " I spoke in a whisper as I was a little surprised he felt me place the blessing upon him.

" _I am of Healing._ " Surprise is through me as I viewed him before smiling with a small chuckle leaving me and brought my other hand up to fully hold his face.

Our lips met as I enjoyed the caress of his hands along my body and he shifted away to slip out, causing me to lightly groan. That didn't stop us though as he continued to gently kiss me. A blanket was pulled up as he shifted so that we were on our side and he quickly wiped me clean before pulling me closer. Hands lined my lower back, sending warmth through me as if he was easing the discomfort. It was nice to feel as he healed me and he was smiling as I was realizing it, but our lips slowly moved together.

" _Just a short nap before dinner?_ " He questioned to me as I hummed with a hand along his chest and relaxed into the pillow while viewing him.

" _I don't mind…_ " I smiled as he moved a hand along my face and had his own smile.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Izo had woken us, though Marco seemed to have already been up for a minute, and we moved to get up after she embarrassed me some more. It was interesting on how she was so supportive of it, but I made no comment as we dressed. Marco had given me some more kisses whilst leading me to the door and I was chuckling, feeling the giddiness fill me. There was something about him that I couldn't get enough of and never wanted to let go. It made me wonder if this is how my parents felt about one another.

We moved along through the open area of the garden and head for the dining hall that was loud like usual. It seemed everyone was gathered and we showed up to find a spot. Luffy dragging me off as I wrestled around with him and we fought over food for the fun of it like usual. Sabo joined at some points and I merely pinned them both in a dogpile with me on top showing a bicep off and tearing into a turkey leg. Most laughed with cheers and I peered to Marco who was smirking as I practically flared feathers like a peacock—showing how much of a fantastic mate I am for him. An amused look was there as I gave a cocky grin and dug more into my food.

Jiru commented on challenging me before it became a competition. Izo complained as we had tackled one another with no real warning and Atmos had lifted a table as we tumbled through. Everyone enjoyed the time we spent with them and they wondered on when we would be parting, hoping to stay until they switched so we could meet the others.

" **I don't wanna leave~!** " Luffy whined, whispers of translation were there like usual and I gave a pointed look before Sabo beat me to it.

" **Luffy, we can't just leave Foosha.** " He mentioned with a finger pointing out and our little brother frowned with a questioning look.

" **Why not?** " The question weighed heavily as I stared to him with raised eyebrows and Sabo was quicker in response again.

" **You can't intrude anywhere and we don't have enough gold to purchase a place. We are lucky to have somewhere we don't have to pay for.** " That seemed like a good answer to me before a loud booming laughter was there and we looked over to Whitebeard.

" **Nonsense! You boys would be staying here!** " Another laugh left him as I stared in shock on the claim and Sabo was just as lost for words.

" **See! Banana moustache agrees!** " I gave up trying to correct Luffy after the fifth time in the first day meeting the king and soon looked to Sabo.

" _It would be of no problem._ " Marco spoke out casually, surprising Sabo as he didn't know he knew of the language. The other princes complained of Marco speaking in a language that only him and Whitebeard knew.

" _But we have lived there for years!_ " I answered out fluently in Loguvian, Sabo snapping eyes to me in questioning and others were surprised that I knew of it with my age. " _It's close… It's close to my home._ " I told Marco with a serious look and he gave a look with a smile.

" _Home is what you make of it._ " I gave him an exasperated look before Sabo shifted.

" _You know of Ace?_ " His accent wasn't as fluent being so used to Grandian and Raftish, but it came naturally to me like most languages when learned.

" _Of course, I knew Roger._ " The words came out, most noticing the name and seemed curious on the talk before Luffy whined.

" **You guys are mean! You know I suck at learning Ace's native!** " I snapped a look to Luffy who covered his mouth and I flushed in embarrassment. Most who knew Grandian looked to me—the others looking to be confused—as I suddenly felt nervous and Sabo was tensing, ready to defend me if necessary.

"Calm down, yoi. You are making him nervous." Marco spoke sternly and I heard the threat there as well if they even dared a thought, but also had a knowing look.

" _My boy,_ " I looked over to Whitebeard as he kept a wide grin. " _You can have a home with us and live just as free. Though, your father might start rolling up there in amusement!_ " A laugh left him in thought as he patted a hand to the one support of his chair. " _As well as I can see your mother is ever looking out for you to linger near!_ " A knowing look is there and I flush with a whining complaint as Sabo looked to me in surprise.

" _Goodness, Ace! We have only been here a few days!_ "

" _Shut up, Sabo! I can love whoever I want!_ " I spoke out in another complaint as I was still feeling heated and I heard a chuckle, looking over to see an amused look on Marco.

" _I would rather be enthralled if my love stayed as well._ " I swallowed while pursing lips and gave a pout to him for picking at a sudden weakness, making him laugh lightly.

" **Fine, do whatever you want, Lu.** " I tilted my head up to the side with arms crossed and Luffy cheered.

" **You are the best, Ace!** " He cried out in another cheer as he grappled to me and these complaints left me. Everyone laughed out before I noticed goblets raised.

"To our new brothers!"

" **To our new brothers!** " Surprise was in me at seeing them all, even Whitebeard raise his goblet and mentioning out _sons_ so casually. " **Huzzah!** " They cheered and Luffy joined them while we all went back to the feast. It surprised me that no one commented on my native land and Marco was soon there next to me with a drink handed over.

" _To being able to express love without a treacherous distance._ " My cheeks flushed before smiling while tapping the cup to his.

" _To a new adventure._ " A chuckle left him as we soon took drinks with eyes on each other and then Rakuyou hollered about lovebirds. That had me snap with a complaint as most looked to us with good-natured laughs and teases. I tried to push down my embarrassment and soon tackled Rakuyou for being so nosey in the first place.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"So, you are Marco's 'woman'?" I felt myself choke on food as I looked over to this handmaid who gave an incredulous look of distaste.

"I'm a man, thank you." I told her in a light growl before going back to the food as I was sitting on a large cushion within Marco's room.

My brothers practically kicked me out, knowing that I'd rather be with the other and I thanked them in my head, but complained in person. They just loved me enough to know when I found something and should never let go. Being here for the past two weeks has been amazing and I met the other two, plus Thatch coming back to cheer out that we would be a part of the family. I mentioned that we would be going to Foosha and getting our other things from the home. Of course, he insisted on travelling back with us, which Whitebeard laughed in agreeance since I did like the man and, even with the language barrier, Luffy liked him a lot too.

"But you let him take you, it's pretty clear on who is the lower standing one." A pang is in my chest as I looked to the woman who gave an agitated look to me and this had me glare.

"You're just jealous that Marco finds me attractive unlike a wretch like you." A shocked look lingers at what I called her in a sneer and gritted teeth.

"At least I am a woman!"

"He doesn't want a woman, he wants me! There's a difference!" The borderline growl left me in a huff and we glared harshly to one another. It was tense before the door opened and we both looked over to see Marco gazing with an eyebrow raised. "Marco!" I practically shouted his name making him have both eyebrows raised as I pointed a finger at the handmaid. "Tell her that I am not the woman!" Blue eyes snapped harshly to the woman who was tensing and showed innocence.

"I would like for you to respect my lover." There was a knowing look as he moved into the room and towards the cushion I am on.

"Of course, Prince Marco." Sharp green eyes were to me from the handmaid in jealousy as Marco was looking to me now. His hands cupped my face as I took the lips with a hum.

"Stop filling up on snacks."

" _Not like I am going to get fat, though she keeps trying~!_ " I mention with a flicker of eyes over as the woman huffed as I used the different language she didn't know and began moving.

"Excuse me." I watched her leave with my tongue sticking out after her form that disappeared behind the door.

"Why are you picking fights with the handmaid?"

"Because she won't quit calling me the woman or that you want a real woman or that I am lower in standing than you are!" I told him in frustration and shifted to face the table to grab at a piece of fruit to eat. A body was laying out next to me before shifting my legs so he could rest his head on one of them.

"Ace," I huffed lightly before looking down to him and just the stare alone had me flushing. "You know I don't see any of that."

"I know…" I comment lightly with a frown and shifted a little, making him chortle before shifting to sit up. A hand is on the other side of my legs as he hovers across me with his other hand lining along my face. "Luffy is pretty excited to get our things." I comment, leaving him to hum lightly with a kiss to my lips before pulling back with a look.

"I think everyone has that carved in knowing," that made me chuckle before he lines a thumb along my bottom lip. "Do not worry, she will no longer be our handmaid. I don't appreciate someone who thinks they can provoke my lover like so." A breath leaves me in slight relief as I hated the woman so much and didn't like the thought of her near Marco while I am gone.

"If she keeps on then you will be 'missing' a handmaid." I told him with a frown and serious look, making him snort before kissing chastely.

"Don't kill the handmaids," he mentions.

"Then tell her to stop provoking me or I am taking it as threat to my relationship of her trying something that will inevitably lead to her death anyways; which is starting to sound more and more appeasing." I comment seriously and he had eyebrows raised before moving to straddle me. This surprise is through me as he pushes me back into the cushion with a grin.

"Stop being feral, I can't concentrate." The comment comes out making me hum while he pushes at my clothes so my chest is exposed. "I will deal with the handmaid, don't worry about it." A frown is on me at those words before my breath hitches as he let fingers flicker over nipples and gave a smirk. "Anyways, I have other things on my mind, like _loving you until the sun rises._ " A moan left me at those words and the way the Loguvian rolled on his tongue.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

" _Nnh_ , I'm suppo— _haa_ ~!" A gasp fills me as I am arching along the bed, him filling me to the brim and I grip to his biceps. "M-Marco, I need to g— _aah_!" The way he began thrusting into that spot had my vision going white as I threw my head back with shaky moans. Hands found behind my shoulders as he embraced me while thrusting into my body and I gripped to his back with moans.

"Once more…" He spoke huskily in my ear and I complained breathlessly since he was already moving in me, making him chuckle. The way my body took in all the pleasure made me enjoy the frazzling since it will be awhile. We did last night, being slow in our pace as we took in everything and now I knew it was just a quick means to be close.

Lips found mine, kissing passionately as I trembled with that ecstasy spiking through me. The boiling in my groin is there as I gasped with small cries while I gripped onto him and lips found my neck. Sharply arching, I moaned with his name and he began to pick up while raising slightly with hands soon finding mine to pin to the bed. Lips kissed at my collarbone as I shifted my hips with his to find our peak. I noticed Marco's gaze flicker beyond my head and gave a smirk before sending a sharp thrust into me that had me cry out while I came.

"M-Marco, _nnh_ ~!" I whimper as he gives me a passionate look and continues to thrust into my body. Sensitive nerves were being pressed along and I gasp as I enjoy the feel before he came with a low moan finding my ear. Coming down from our high, he still had my hands as he kissed along my chest that he could reach with ease. It was a bliss and he slipped away, a warmth filling me as I knew he was healing me once more.

"That handmaid won't bother me again…" A cocky grin is there as my eyes widened and my cheeks flushed again as I tilted to look towards the door, but he chuckled. Lips kissed along my cheek affectionately and I groaned while shifting a little.

"I'm glad you got a kick out of it." I comment in sarcasm and more chuckles left him as he soon began kissing me. Our lips moved together as I gripped his hands and then I heard commotion in the hall. I shifted as he began letting me go so we could get cleaned up with my clothes better, but I didn't move in time to get out from under Marco when Luffy opened the door.

" **Come on, Ace! Stop wrestling and let's go!** " A snort left me as Luffy thought we had been wrestling, that or he knew and didn't want to mention it. I never could tell with him sometimes and merely just let it go as I rolled to my stomach.

" **Coming, Lu. Promise.** " A grin showed and he nodded erratically before closing the door, leaving me to sigh out as Marco chortled.

"Wrestling…" He mentioned and I snorted before turning to get arms around his neck with a pull to give him kisses. Hands were gripping to my sides and I gasped at the sensation flaring through my body. A questioning noise left me as he shifted with a hand pressing over my heart and I breathed in heavily. "This is my blessing…" He whispered as I viewed his blue eyes that gleamed to me warmly and I lined hands along his face. "It's a means for me to protect you, heal you if necessary, and to pinpoint where you are."

"Yours is more in depth than mine." I gave a pout and this chuckle left him with a smile.

"You are of _new War, so you are not fully accustomed to your powers._ " It was interesting seeing him switch languages so effortlessly and I loved when he would do so. " _You will get the hang of them in no time, you have already been doing so great._ " That has my face flush at the acknowledgment and I shifted in a slight wiggle with a smile.

" _I try my best,_ " I mention. He smiles with a kiss to my lips and I heard a holler. A complaint leaves me as I began getting up and look down to notice the fade of a marking on my chest. It only made me smile as I began to fully get dressed with cloaks for travel. Marco walked out with me, moving down the hall to the front of the palace to the area of the entrance and Luffy was cheering as he had our camels. My camel moved over to me as I rubbed under its chin and spoke soothingly in Loguvian, making it happy with noises. Marco was chortling as I turned to him so I could grab his hand and he leaned down to give me a kiss. " _We will be back before you know it._ " I smiled to him and this look was there of longing as he gave another kiss.

" _And I shall patiently wait._ "

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The trip was smooth as we stopped in at Foosha to check on them all and Thatch was able to do some things with Jiru and Blamenco since they were sent in his place after he had returned. There was not much and we told Dadan of our new living quarters. She was surprised that we were with the royal family now and, of course, insisted that I invited her to my wedding with the first prince once Sabo spilled about it. That all had me rolling eyes in exasperation, but told her we would love for her and the brothers to come visit, even find a place on the outer skirts to consider if need be. That made her happy, though she has a hard time showing emotions, but we knew she loved us like an older sister would to her youngest brothers.

We made our way back through the desert, Luffy talking with the few soldiers with us who knew Grandian. Thatch was slowly learning the language, wanting to be able to speak to Luffy directly, but Luffy is hard to keep up with as a beginner so he needs a lot translated. Sabo usually helped with that or one of the soldiers and I merely found it amusing. A man in our group would chatter with me in a mixture of Raftish and Redian as I was getting the hang of that language. Sabo would interject to help correct me as needed and we enjoyed our time.

That was all before we got ambushed.

Camels reared back in panic and we hollered out as arrows sung though the air with men coming from a dune. As we all moved, I quickly reached over for Thatch to grasp his bare arm and he looked to me.

" _Let Thatch and his soldiers be blessed with my strife for as long as I shall be. And let them successfully triumph or escape their enemies with no one to parish this encounter._ " Loguvian left me, confusing him, and then there was this look as if he felt the blessing and I soon release him.

My hand brought out my saber to deflect a couple arrows while moving to be crouching on top of my camel that made noises. Swiftly moving, I jumped down while cutting down a man and began moving to cut at another. It was excessive, the amount of men they sent out for a small party; especially if they do not know of our skills. My brothers joined as the soldiers were already on their feet and we fought back the men.

"If it isn't Commander Thatch! Zehahahaha!" A man bellowed out, seeming to be of someone in higher positioning and I heard a growl.

"Teach! How dare you turn against us!" The words snapped out and then I noticed something off in this battlefield.

"Luckily for you, I have been told of other interests!" A sharp pain is through my abdomen as I notice the black shadow making a type of spear there and I holler in pain.

"Ace!" They hollered my name and I quickly used my energy to slash the dark away and stumbled away as I soon felt blood come up. Rough coughs left me as I felt hands grabbing to me to pull me away.

"What was that?!" Sabo asked in panic as he was the one pulling me away as I felt the warmth of healing there and I was gripping to my brother for support.

"I have been told that this man is of Loguvian decent and Akainu would love to have him under his foot!" Another laugh left Teach as I pressed to my body with a hand as no wound on the outside is visible, but my insides hurt. Only a few of his soldiers were alive, most getting taken out, but I knew with his power that it would be hard to compete with such a thing.

" _Sabo, we need his other soldiers taken care of,_ " I began in a whisper towards my brother who gripped my shoulder as I looked to him seriously.

" _Don't do this to us, Ace._ "

" _I will hold him off, you take everyone away… It's the only way, none of us can take him as we are, I just know people will die and I can't prevent this type of darkness._ " A look was there of gritting teeth and furrowed eyebrows as he knew I was right before nodding.

" _May fate and love be with you, brother._ " He told me with green eyes slightly watering and he prevents it before moving to face our little brother. " **Lu, make haste and divide!** " Surprise is on Luffy on those words before grimacing and then nodding as he shifts to his camel.

"Ah? Trying to escape?" Teach spoke with a sinister grin and I shifted forward lightly.

"Thatch!" I hollered while pulling out my dagger and gave a look into amber eyes. "Follow Sabo!" I mentioned and this noise of confusion left him as I soon gripped my saber. It wavered before I slashed it out to show of a blade that was longer with a more noticeable curve and spikes along it and my dagger flickered to that of a double-sided blade with tips lining as well. " _May you be graced with misfortune!_ " I shouted while shifting, speed flaring as I twirled towards Teach, and he was surprised by the quick display. I was able to slash him along with him flying back into a dune. "Go!" I hollered out with a sharp look to the men who were quick on camels, archers getting the last few enemy soldiers as they left.

There is a motion coming at me as I quickly blocked a column of shadow being swung towards me. Hopping back, I was able to slash a few more times, him using the darkness to block each one. I could tell they made it a distance and Teach was laughing as I was on defense.

" _You are of the new War!_ " I wasn't too surprised he knew of the language and soon a sharp pain was in my leg. I quickly moved away with a small stagger as I got away and was panting out with my weapons held out in threat as I stood firm. " _This is of great achievement! Your powers are potentially something terrifying and with you being of so new, then they can be morphed into greater!_ " He laughed out while I blocked and slashed at the shadows before I was startled as a hand grasped to my neck from the shadow. " _You are not strong enough to take me, boy!_ " I grunted out as I began trying to slash him, but he merely laughed with his darkness flaring around in a swirl around us. " _With you I could be of greater power! Zehahahaha!_ " He laughed as it echoed and then the bright sun was consumed from my vision as he released me but I felt as if I was floating.

An angry holler left me as I slashed at the darkness and couldn't do much. I couldn't even stand and I felt my heart flare in fear as there was nothing in this abyss and I screamed. The cold filling my body as I tried to angrily cut at the surrounding void before panting heavily with eyes watering. There was nothing I could do and I felt completely helpless for the first time in my life.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"He is healing and there is a marking on his chest," the limber man commented in Redian, they didn't think I knew of it and I let them believe that. Besides the fact they have kidnapped me, Teach had the audacity to yank my necklace from my neck at some point, making a comment of throwing it out to the sea of sand.

"Marking? Let me see." Teach commented while the other shifts before slashing out his saber across my chest and I bit my lip as blood splatters to the ground. The warmth flaring through my body lingers along with tingles as the wound began to heal over. "Ah, I know well enough of that marking. _The God of Healing is with you, I see._ " The words come out and I merely glare to him, keeping silent as I stay chained with hands behind my back and attached to the floor. " _We can't have him find you._ " Confusion flares through me before he is searching pockets and then pulls out a small clay jar that has a lid. " _Here we are, something to cloud you a bit._ " I scowl at him as he shifts closer and I move to pull away, but couldn't get far. A hand grips my chin and I flare with a look to him.

" _Curse you and your men following under your name._ " I hiss, making him jerk away with choice words before he broke the small pot.

Fingers shoved into my mouth, making me gag and I felt something forced down my throat. Struggles left me as it made me choke and then he pulled away as I swallowed before roughly coughing. A fuzz is over my vision and I shifted to begin gagging to try and get myself to throw up, but he quickly had a cloth shoved in my mouth. Shaking around to try and get the cloth, but it was useless and I felt a tearing in my body. My chest hurts and I feel a hand set there as I look to the blur of a figure.

" _Now, you are mine._ " A muffled scream left me as I could feel the _searing_ pain through my being. I couldn't pull away as someone held me from behind in place and I felt eyes water.

The pain is excruciating, and I couldn't get away while he pulls back and also the cloth is yanked from my mouth. Heavy breaths leave me before water is trying to drown me. It seems to help my vision, but my body frenzies in confusion and I look to my chest. Marco's mark is barely visible as the black marking placed above is overrunning it.

" _You might want to remove your curse, boy. Or you can die as well._ " Teach spoke as I look to him and soon let myself smirk.

" _I said followed, not marked. And you cannot use my curse against me._ " A sneer shows from him and I felt a pain in my chest as if the markings were conflicting, making me jolt with a small whimper.

"Healing may have had a deeper connection with the boy from the way there is resistance." The limber man comments and I pretend not to know of what he spoke of, but his saber is to my throat as I grit teeth. "I'm right, are I not?" Eyes glimmer in knowing as if he just realized I knew of Redian and I spat at him.

"Go to Hell, minx." I spoke sharply and Teach showed a look of surprise before laughing.

"I guess I should not have expected anything less." He laughed some more and then gripped to my chin. "As for the deeper connection," my body felt cold and I took in a shaky breath. "You are in my possession so it shouldn't be hard to keep using my power to overrun his." I sneered at him as I notice the shadow linger to along my skin as it left a colder sensation in its wake. " _No need to put you anywhere else, you will be under my command._ " The words show that Teach wasn't planning to hand me over to Akainu like I first perceived.

" _I'd rather die._ "

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Heavy breaths were leaving me, blood dripping along from lips as I tried to keep myself stable. Blurry vision lingers as I sharply inhale when the spear is shifting away from my body. I had stopped healing and now the crippling darkness is spread along my whole torso, but I never wavered. Teach was angry because his people were having misfortune on the battlefield and they resorted to torture me to get the curse away.

"Sir, we may need to." Lafitte, the lithe man, had mentioned as I was coughing out some blood and glare up at them.

"Do what is needed!" Teach is angry as he storms off and I notice Lafitte look to me while twirling the spear before letting the bottom rest to the ground.

"We cannot lose much anymore." He mentions towards me while moving forward and I gave a look towards him, still being blurry in vision but could distinct roughly on things.

"The curse may be gone when I am dead, but you have instilled enough wrath on the others, especially fate." I comment with a raspy voice before cringing as the spear found my chest and I cough out blood.

"If we win, then there is no worries for us." A laugh leaves me as I gaze in his direction with blood trickling down my chin.

"Then kill me." I growl with a sharp glare and this amused hum lingers.

"Soon enough." The spear is removed and he soon hums once more in a dawdle this time. "Burgess, the balcony facing the battlefront." I heard movement before another individual had my chains as he dragged me by the hair towards a direction. A grimace is on me at him gripping so tightly and I could hear the battle, not expecting it so close to their palace. My body is dragged to knees and then I was placed with my head gripped to face the battlefield. I felt everything seem to drain in realization that they would be killing me in front of the family as I could hear distinct shouts from the princes of orders.

My name is heard sharply in the loud clashing and others joined as the edge of the spear is to my throat. People were shouting in a mix and I couldn't make out anyone in the conflict. Yells were sharply there in rage and I heard an amused chuckle.

"So caring when they can't do anything…" Lafitte mentioned before a rough noise is behind us and he growls lightly while shifting the spear away for the moment. "Burgess, distract them enough." The man releases me as I stay sitting heavily and the man moved to confront whatever it was. "Let the curse be broken." The spear went through my heart as I jerk from the feel and my lips move in a silent scream to the heavens.

"Ace!" The familiar voice fills my ears and I let blood come from my mouth as the spear is yanked out of me and my body fell to the side heavily. Angry shouts are heard with clashing next to me as I felt my body growing heavy with slight trembles to try and breathe. Hands found me as I am pulled into a hold against someone and the warmth flares through my body.

" _I will not let you die… you can't…_ " The words speak in a plead and I close eyes as I rest into the hold, feeling as everything is growing dark.

"Marco, we need to get out of here!" Thatch's voice rings again nearby and I feel hands press harder.

" _Please, please… don't let the darkness win…_ " The way his voice strains has me feel upset that I was causing it, but I couldn't really move as my body is worn down. Then there is a burst through my veins, strengthening his healing and I gasp in surprise at the feel. Marco voices confusion, but only presses his hands harder to my body as he rests his head to mine. " _You have wonderful parents…_ " Everything calms as I feel my body even out into a more stable state and hands were free.

"We need to go!" Thatch spoke out hurriedly as I heard some loud banging noises. "They will break through any moment!"

"Just a moment more!" My lover claims while he held tight and I heard the banging seeming to splinter wood. My wounds were mostly sealing and I gave in to gulp down air. Everything still felt heavy as I let eyes squint open to look to Marco, noticing as blue eyes watch with relief. "It's a lot, I will do what I can here, but everything else will have to wait as it will weaken me." An airy noise leaves me in agreement while he gets some wounds healed to keep me stabilize, wood splintering in the background with Thatch panicking. "We can move!" The quick statement is brought with Marco sweeping me up in arms and darting off in one direction.

"Great, I got your back!" Thatch hollers as wood is heard breaking and they are heading off to safety, my eyes slipping close to let myself rest as I am carried off.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Marco had healed me fully and wore himself down, resting in bed with me for the next few days as he was mentioned of what had occurred on occasion. Teach had been defeated, his human form destroyed and Whitebeard had been told of him being imprisoned up in Skypiea. The one known as Lafitte had also been killed and Burgess had been found skewered as well. Knowing these top people that joined the torture had been killed brought relief through me and I couldn't help my relief.

" _You are like an endless summer,"_ the feathering words in my ear have me groan as I enjoy those lips skimming next to my ear. Chaste kisses linger sweetly while I tilt my head and enjoy every single one with calm breaths. We rest on the bed, me on my back and Marco on his side as he tilts his head to reach along my neck and his fingers trail my stomach. _"I want to take you to the ocean, dance in the shallows with you."_

A small moan leaves me at the pictures in my mind before a knocking on the door drags me back to the world. "Dinner is ready." The person clarifies, bringing a festering in my chest of what is to happen. Fingers move up my sternum to fiddle with the adornment around my neck that was placed there just moments ago, mentioning of never replacing of what my parents had first gave me, but I accepted it happily as the large red beads felt right on me.

"We are coming," Marco calls back as he moves to kiss along my cheek some more. _"Along with words of a ceremony to be scheduled."_ The mentioning brings nerves as the adornment is a proposal of marriage and wearing it shows of acceptance and the royal family are known to have large celebrations.

" _Are you sure? We both live long lives and Akainu lingers for my blood to eradicate the last of the line."_ I comment, knowing that Teach had told of the man of my living and how I am of War from Roger and Rouge.

" _Nothing will stand in my way."_ The reassurance has me breathe out with a smile as I move to meet lips for a lingering kiss. _"You are of mine, as I am of yours."_

" _Forever."_

" _Forever and into eternal of Skypiea."_


End file.
